vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Allan's Big Polka
|singers = BIG AL |producers = Koda-P (music, lyrics) * EmpathP (illustration) |links = }} Background "Little Allan's Big Polka" is a ballad from The BIG ALbum. It is about a kind boy called Little Allan who is a friend to everyone but is bullied by a large boy named Tony. When Tony picks a fight, Little Allan accepts, although he knows he'll lose. However, when the fight starts, Little Allan's friends come pouring in and bring Tony down. At the end of the song, it's said that Little Allan became known as Big Al—because "he was their biggest pal". Lyrics Tony was a big kid by anyone's call. Some say six-foot-eight in all. No one remembers the finer points, but they all tell the story of one great fight. Tony was smooth, but he liked things rough. No one could say they they were man enough to take on the giant who ruled that town. If you dared cross him, you'd go down. Tony, what do you think you'll get when your time runs out? There's always a son of a gun who's that much bigger still. Tony, what do you think you'll do when you're finally bested? All's fine when you're at the top, but you gotta watch your back. Allan was a little kid by anyone's call. Some say not even four feet tall. No one could say they were worse off yet than this kid, wherever Tony went. Butt of the jokes, and a punching bag. Little Allan took all that Tony had. No one could've hoped for a even fight, and it sure wasn't even on that night. Sweet kid, always a smile in his eyes when he said "Hello". Each day, a laugh and a wave for every boy and girl. Poor kid, never a reason to hate him, but Tony did. How could he? We can only assume, but I don't think Tony knew. No, I don't think Tony knew, but he said these words, it's true: Hey! "Little Allan, three feet high, you better run 'cause you sure can't fight. I don't like your nice guy act. If you wanna live, you'll cut that crap. These people don't really love you, son, they're gonna laugh when you try and run. You and me're gonna have a brawl, and I'll cut you down to no-foot-tall. Come on, what do you say you tiny pathetic boy? I'll grind you right into the ground, 'til you give up or die. I want to see you in pain. Your smile irritates me so. I'll wipe it right off of your face, so you'll never laugh again." "I don't know why you hate me, sir. I've done you no harm, I'm sure. Let's have a chat, I'll apologize for anything I've done wrong in life. Tony, what have I done to even deserve your rage. I'll fight you, but you're gonna win, And I hope that this will do." "Oh, I hope that this will do. Will it be enough for you?" Hey! Tony was a big kid by anyone's call, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Poor Little Allan, he could never win~~~, that is, up until his friends joined in. I didn't see it, but I have been told they knocked big Tony to the pavement cold. Yeah, size doesn't matter in the long run, bud'. When 47 people want to spill your blood. Jumping in from the sidelines, ready to bring him down. That whole town was there at the fight and they all were there to win. Allan, open your eyes and see what your friendship did. Allan get up from the ground, your final fight is won. Allan was a big guy by everyone's call. Some say 6 foot 9 in all. No one remembers the finer points, but they all tell the story of his great height. Years come, and years go by. His story will not grow old. They sing of his laugh and his wave and they all call him Big Al. Oh, they all call him Big Al 'cause he was their biggest pal. Hey! External links * Illustration - deviantArt * Bandcamp Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring BIG AL